fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dream Through Time
Kirby: Dream Through Time or 星のカービー：時計を越えて in Japan (pronounced Hoshi no kābī: Tokei o koete) which translates to Kirby of the stars: cross the clock is a Unique Kirby game that has ever hit a Nintendo console (unless you call a computer a console, in which this concept isn't new with my games) which puts Kirby in a 3D world where he can walk around very soothly. Story After the events of Star Allies, Kirby heads to his house where he looks at a photo album of his previous adventures. This includes Kirby's Dream Land, Super Star, 64, and more. Oh, heads up! Void Termina is still alive. How is he alive? Even I'm not sure. But he summoned in a portal which brought Galacta Nova to him. Void wanted to control the entire Kirby timeline. Nova refused to give him this power though. So, Void forced him to give it up. When Nova gave up and granted Void his wish, the entirety of the Milky Way shifted and morphed. Back at Pop Star, Kirby went to look outside. In which he was greeted to an insane world with hills upside down and the windmill tree spining extremly fast. He met up with King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight at a strange ravine. Kirby actually fell in and rocks fell and knocked him out. Just like that, it was over for the pink puff ball...and then another Kirby came out with him. But it wasn't just any Kirby. It was...KIRBY! Let me rephrase that. The Kirby that pulled out Kirby was the same Kirby that fell in the crack, but this Kirby was the classic Kirby! This actually happened before with Kirby Generations when both Kirbys meet. The rummbing got quuieter and the whole of Dream Land had completely changed. So now its up to King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Kirby and Kirby to stop Void Termina once again. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty similar to Sonic Generations due to being a part side-scrolling platform game and a part 3D game, but it also brings back items from old Kirby games and also adds new ones. It is best to play this game on the Nintendo DSX since it has 2 detachable screens and comes with an extra pair of joycons so one person can play as Modern Kirby, and the other as Classic Kirby. It's as if you have 2 Nintendo Switches! And with it's DS style of gaming, you can use it to use 2 screens at the same time when needed. In some areas, a certain Kirby can acess certain areas. However, only the Modern Kirby can play 2D and 3D stages by himself. The Classic Kirby can play 2D and 3D stages, but only when he's with Modern Kirby. He only does 2D stages when he's by himself. This game brings back EVERY old Kirby copy ability, and introduces new ones from the fans *cough* Fantendo *cough*. There are also many new Kirby minigames that either make only one apperance or were scrapped by Nintendo. Game Modes Story Mode Family 1 to 4 Players You can have up to 4 players in this mode. Online 1 to 16 Players Plays like the regular story mode, but there can be 16 players max! Free-Roam Mode Family 1 to 8 Players Did you finish Story Mode? Why not explore the world some more with your friends? There will be no enemies, you can't die, but you also can't find collectables. There are also more new places you can find comapred to Story Mode. Online 1 to 100 Players You heard that right! You can have up to 100 PLAYERS in ONE SERVER!!! Dream House In this mode, you can create your own house to live in. You can use the collectables you've recived on your journey to decorate your house. When you complete Story Mode, you can make your own City HUB! Completing the game 100% allows you to create a whole new world! Dee of The Century This mode allows you to finally play as Bandana Waddle Dee! This game mode was long overdue ever since his debute. In this mode, you get to play as Bandana Waddle Dee and you gather an army of enemies to fight the final boss again! Outfit Change Now, you can change how you look and how your ability costumes look like. Sound Test Once again, you can listen to classic music from the Kirby games and try different sounds from the game. But now, you can pause, play, rewind, and fast-forward through the songs. Theater You can see past cutscenes, and you can pause, play, rewind, and fast-forward through the clips. Gallery This place has statues of enemies you killed or befriended, and people you've met. It also has pictures you've made out of collected puzzle pieces and stickers. Characters Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Non-Playable Characters Enemies Regular Enemies *Waddle Dee *Cappy Big Enemies *Golem Mid-Bosses *Poppy Bros Sr. Bosses Copy Abilities Regular Abilities Ultra Abilities Mix Abilities Playable Areas Worlds If you are able to find all of the collectables, you will be able to travel in and out of the Time Void. Items Collectables Spray Paint Costumes In-Game Costumes Amiibo Costumes These are special abilities that you can access during a level using amiibo or by making it a perminate power for your character by puting the costume on. Soundtrack Kirby: Dream Through Time OST Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Kirby Games Category:KirbyKid Games